Kurama Springer
by Angelic-Blood
Summary: This is a joke making fun of anime The Springer show and that Mury show. YOU GOTTA READ IT THE THING IS HILARIOUS! I take suggestions MAJOR OOC THOUGH Here is a little snippet:“KURAMA, KURAMA, KURAMA!” The crowd yelled uproariously. “YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”


"KURAMA, KURAMA, KURAMA!" The crowd yelled uproariously.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as Kurama came on the stage. The stage had four chairs lined up on each side

"Hello, and welcome to the Kurama Springer show." Kurama Springer yelled.

"YEAHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd yelled back

"Now let me introduce you to Yusuke Uremeshi." A huge screen in the back of the auditorium lit up and a boy with chocolate brown eyes and slicked greasy black hair stood. He wore a green jump suit and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears were still licking down his face.

"Yusuke has a terrible secret to tell his mate." The crowd booed Yusuke. "Well let's meet him, C'MON OUT YUSUKE!" All of a sudden the boy disappeared from the screen and came walking out of the right side. He shook hands with Kurama and sat down in a seat. Kurama sat down next to him.

"Now Yusuke, tell these people what you are here for." Yusuke started sniffling and sobbing slightly.

"I'm here today to tell my mate Hiei a terrible secret. We've been together for four years and have one beautiful little demon cub." On the screen behind Yusuke and Kurama a little demon with spiked ears and purple hair popped up. The crowd Awed. "I'm here to confess that that baby might not be his." Yusuke burst out crying again. The crowd booed him again.

"There, there." Kurama said lightly patting him on the back. "This is what Hiei had to say before the show." He yelled to the crowd. The baby switched to another boy with spiked black hair with a white star burst. He had blood red eyes and he looked absolutely devastated.

"I'm here today because the love of my life needs to tell a secret. I have no idea in hell why he wants to tell me on public TV where everybody and their brother can hear but I am here nonetheless."

The screen switched to Kurama Springer's logo and Kurama said, "Let's meet him now." The crowd cheered as Hiei came on the stage the same way Yusuke did. Yusuke stood up and hugged Hiei after Hiei had shook hands with Kurama. Yusuke cried in Hiei's arms.

"Now Yusuke tell Hiei what you told us ok." Yusuke nodded weakly and sat back down holding Hiei's hands in his own.

"Hiei…" Yusuke trailed off a new batch of tears falling from his eyes. "That baby might not…be yours." Yusuke wailed and cried into Hiei's chest. Hiei stiffened visibly his eyes widened. Then Kurama said,

"Hiei, if this baby is not yours, will you still love her?" Hiei stared at Kurama with wide eyes. "Will you accept Yusuke back into your heart?" Hiei nodded and then spoke.

"I will be a father to that child mine or not…but…" He trailed off.

"So you are saying that if that child is yours you will accept it but there might not be hope for you and Yusuke?" At that Yusuke's wails increased in volume.

"Oh please, oh please." He said in a sobbing pray. Hiei rocked Yusuke firmly. Kurama well lets find out THE RESULTS ARE IN!" He yelled. "We will find out after these messages."

PLUG IT IN, PLUG IT IN!

GRAB LIFE BY THE HORNS!

CAN I HELP YOU ENJOY THAT SNICKERS? LALALALALALALA I AM MAKING AYA ASS OF MYYYYYSSSEEEELLLFFFF-------whispering The world.

"And we are back." Kurama yelled. "Now Yusuke had to tell Hiei that this cute baby might not be his well the results are in."

"Hiei, you are………………….." An hour goes by.

"WELL IT'S IN HELL IS IT?" Yusuke yelled.

"The…………" Another friggin hour goes by.

"DAMN IT ONI TELL IT ALREADY!" Hiei yelled.

"Father." Kurama completed. Yusuke sat stunned for a minute before bursting and jumping with joy.

"Yusuke." Kurama said sternly. Yusuke looked back his face immediately fell. "You are NOT the mother." Yusuke started crying in bone shattering sobs. Hiei looked stunned.

"Who…who is the mother?"

"Keiko." Yusuke's eyes widened. Keiko came out of the side.

Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

This is a joke making fun of anime The Springer show and that Mury show. YOU GOTTA READ IT THE THING IS HILARIOUS! I take suggestions MAJOR OOC THOUGH Here is a little snippet:

"KURAMA, KURAMA, KURAMA!" The crowd yelled uproariously.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as Kurama came on the stage. The stage had four chairs lined up on each side


End file.
